


Fog

by desert_neon (sproutgirl)



Series: Indulgence [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fog, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little ficlet. Phil and Clint driving in inclement weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by cakeisnotpie on tumblr. The original prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _how about Clint and Phil on a car trip in bad weather? Since I drove in snow today. :)_
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the random Farscape reference. I wanted it in there so badly I pulled the episode up on Netflix and put the subtitles on, because i couldn't find the quote anywhere for proper spelling.
> 
> As usual, this is unbetaed. I'll fix any major mistakes if you point them out nicely. :)

“Clint,” Phil said. “Clint, wake up.”

Clint snapped to, which Phil hadn’t meant to cause, but he had put some urgency in his tone so that Clint would wake up quickly and in alert-mode. “Did we pick up a tail?” he asked immediately.

Phil clamped his lips together in a wry smile. No, there was no tail, but of course that would be Clint’s first reaction to being awakened in a moving vehicle. “No. Or, at least, not that I can tell. In this fog, we could have the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade right on our bumper and wouldn’t know it.” In his peripheral vision, he saw Clint twist in his seat out of reflex, then relax as turned back around, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like “Magzillion Palader Day Parade.” Phil grinned. “I just need your eyes,” he explained, with a helpless gesture towards the windshield.

“Wow, yeah. That is really bad. Maybe we should pull over?”

“Can’t,” Phil said succinctly. “We’re still on the mountain. No shoulder except for the pullouts, and I can’t see those until we’re already passing them.”

“Yeah. Shit. Okay, well. I don’t think my vision is actually going to help much in this, but I’ll try.”

And, well, Phil had known that. Clint might have scarily good vision, but the fog blanketed everything, and there really wasn’t much to see. But then, he’d mostly awakened Clint for company and reassurance. Not much could flap the unflappable Agent Coulson, but being surrounded by nature’s version of a white room was sure as hell one of them. Especially when he was navigating a winding road with a steep drop off the side. “We only have fifty miles to go, I think. Then we’ll be back on flat land.”

“Yeah, but that’s no indication that this will clear up. Fuck, Coulson, we’re headed for fucking Bakersfield. You know that tule fog is the stuff of legends.”

“At least we’ll be on a straight road,” Phil argued, “and on even terrain. We absolutely will be able to pull over at some point.” They’d even be able to drive away from the shoulder, safely away from any stray cars that might cross the line. His voice was terse and he could feel his shoulders creep up higher and tenser than normal. God damn Nick for refusing them a flight out of Vegas. _Bonding and relaxation, my ass_.

“And enveloped in fog,” Clint mused, and Phil knew he was smirking, could picture it perfectly, despite not daring for one moment to take his eyes of the barest bit of road markings he could see. Sure enough, a hand landed on his thigh, warm and strong, and started caressing. Phil quirked an eyebrow, still staring out the windshield, and Clint laughed. “I mean, in fifty miles or so, I think I’ll be ready for a break. Won’t you?”

Phil smiled. Suddenly the fog didn’t seem quite so ominous anymore.


End file.
